La vie recommence
by KendraChoou
Summary: Deux ans sont passé et les sentiments de Nami on évolué!
1. This is me

Coucou et c'est partit pour une nouvelle fic ^^

Bon déjà comme vous le savez les perso ne sont pas à moi

Sur ce bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 : This is me**

P.O.V Nami :

« - Nami tu es ma Nakama ! »

Pourquoi à ce moment-là j'ai pleuré ?

Pourquoi j'ai répondu oui ?

Maintenant j'en paye juste les conséquences. D'ailleurs d'autant le dire tout de suite, je suis contre les images que mon cerveau projette dans mon esprit, comme quoi j'aime mon baka de capitaine. Oui c'est juste un complot. Je ne le trouve ni magnifiquement beau, ni très charismatique, ni rien d'autre !

P.O.V normal

Pendant que Nami se triturait les ménages sur une phrase qui daté de deux ans et des poussières, des habitants ressemblant tous plus ou moins à Merlin l'enchanteur se levés pour vérifier le mouvement du vent sur les nuages, ils approcheraient de l'archipel Shabonny. Oui Nami allait revoir ses amis et accessoirement son capitaine. En deux ans elle avait changé et s'était transformée en femme autant dire que ses sentiments avaient évolué. C'est donc plein de nostalgie que Nami pensait aux aventures qu'elle avait vécu. Le seul bémol était que maintenant Nami était sure d'aimer Luffy ! Oui ce débile profond avec une passion démesurée pour la viande, d'ailleurs il était si mignon quand il en mange-NAN ! Aussi notre belle navigatrice avait d'abord renié les faits, mais soyons d'accord quand on rêve que notre capitaine nous fait l'amour comme une bête c'est forcément qu'il y a un truc (surtout quand le nôtre est un idiot complet et qu'elle était sure qu'il ne savait même pas ce que voulait dire sexe)! Mais bon on fait avec ce qu'on a, et puis ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait pas essayé de l'oublier mais à chaque fois qu'elle atteignait l'orgasme (si on lui en laissait le temps) elle pensait à lui !

« Ne m'aime pas pour toujours,

Bon ange joue moi un tour,

Soi ma belle déception,

Oublie l'ange devient mon démon. »

-Ok désolé Jenna mais quand je suis super happy il vaut mieux pas que je t'écoute sinon je vais te vanner.

Sur ces doux mots elle éteignit son IPod. Nan mais c'est vrai quoi ! Quand elle déprimait elle adorait cette chanteuse mais qu'elle vienne pas lui plomber le moral avant de retrouver Luffff… Tout le monde ! Surtout Choper et aussi Robin, elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de tester les nouvelles caméras qu'elles avaient installé dans la chambre de Zorro et Sanji (où quand vous êtes gay il ne vaut mieux pas vivre avec votre petit ami sous le même toi que votre amie qui est fan de yaoi). Bref elles rattraperont leur retard ce soir (deux ans sans se voir Zorro et Sanji devait être très content de se retrouver).

-Terre en vue, hurla un ultime inconnu, alors que Nami hurla de joie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entende que des pleurs autour d'elle.

-Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu vas nous manquer, sanglotât un des hommes.

-Oh les amis, commença la rouquine d'un air attendrit, je passerais vous voir

-Oui surtout que maintenant on est habitué à ton sale caractère et à ta kleptomanie.

-Ou pas, rajouta-elle.

La foule de Merlin s'effondraient en sanglots.

-Mais nan je déconne je repasserais.

Le nuage ralentit et on présenta une montgolfière à notre navigatrice.

-Nous ne pouvons pas t'accompagner plus loin Nami.

-Ok mais pour la montgolfière ?

-Elle remontera toute seule et maintenant va (j'ai 'impression d'être dans le film le seigneur des anneaux).

Nami ne se fit pas prier et après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde elle descendit.

La première chose qu'elle vu une fois en bas fut un bar où un homme qui ressembler à Ussop y entrer vous vous doutez donc que son premier reflex fut d'entrer à son tour dans le bâtiment. Quand elle le vit s'asseoir et commander une bière la jeune femme su immédiatement que c'était belle et bien son ami.

-Ussop, hurla la navigatrice.

Le sous-nommer se retourna regarda la navigatrice de haut en bas et hurla à son tour :

-Nami… Waouh c'est Sanji et Brook qui vont être content.

Comprenant tout de suite ce que le canonnier sous-entendait (à savoir : putain mais t'a pris combien en taille de soutif !) elle le frappa sur la tête en rigolant…

-En tout cas une chose est sûre t'a pas changé Ussop, rajouta-t-elle toujours en rigolant.

-Bien sûr que si j'ai changé je suis le capitaine Ussop et je suis devenu un homme encore plus fort, fit semblant de s'offenser le pirate.

-Tu sais très bien que je voulais dire mentalement, répondu la navigatrice toujours morte de rire.

Elle retrouva brusquement son sérieux quand une main qu'elle ne connaissait pas se posa sur son épaule, elle se retourna vers l'intrus et vit un mec énorme (au bas mot) qui avait exactement les mêmes habits que son capitaine, le dis intrus s'approcha et dis avec une voix qui empestait l'alcool :

-Dis donc ma beauté sa te dirais de servir de conquête d'un soir au grand chapeau de paille !

La jeune femme pas dupe regarda Ussop qui lui fit un clin d'œil dans le genre « ouais va s'y péte lui la gueule » elle se prit donc au jeu et répondit :

-Luffy toujours le mot pour rire ne me dit pas que tu as oublié ta navigatrice et ton canonnier cependant tu as bien grossit pendant ces deux ans.

Elle vit le gros porc commencer à suer à grosses gouttes en se rendant compte qui il avait abordé, il essaya de se rattraper comme il put :

-Hahaha Nami tu sais bien que j'adore vous faire rire toi et…

-Oui je sais que tu adore nous faire rire moi et Sogeking, coupa Nami qui décida de encore tourner en bourrique l'imposteur, d'ailleurs Sogeking tu penses que je peux le tuer ? s'interrogea-t-elle en se tournant vers son nakama.

-Et bien comme ce bar n'est fréquenté que par des hors-la-loi je pense que ça ne fait pas trop de différence.

-Alors va falloir qu'on sorte

- hé hé de quoi vous parlez les mecs, fit le faux Luffy désormais mal à l'aise.

La navigatrice se leva et avant de sortir avec Ussop elle dit :

-Tu sais je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour une conne et je sais encore faire la différence entre un gros porc malodorant et mon baka de capitaine sur ce, adieux.

….^w^…..

Une fois dehors Nami sortit son climat-tac et un éclair incendia littéralement le bar.

-Euh… Nami tu crois pas que t'y es allée un tout petit peu fort ?demanda Ussop en voyant les dégâts.

La jeune femme le regarda gênée.

-Euh…Oups ?

-C'est quoi ce point d'interrogation à la fin ? Le réprimanda le tireur d'élite.

-Pas fait exprès, marmonna la rousse.

-Bon en tout cas t'es devenue super forte, fit son ami impressionné.

-Bien sûr qu'est-ce que tu crois !

-NAN ne t'énerve pooooooooooo, fini le garçon avant de partir en courant vers le grove 41.

-HEY ATTEND MOI ! Hurla-t-elle avant de le poursuivre.

…..GROVE…41…

Ils étaient arrivés devant le Sunny où tout le monde était la sauf Luffy (pour la plus grande déception de notre héroïne). Rayleigh avait expliqué à Nami comment le bateau fonctionnerait quand il sera sous l'eau et enfin Luffy arriva, la navigatrice c'était retenue de se jeter dans ses bras et avait continué de parler avec Robin.

-En fait je suis fiancé, murmura l'archéologue.

-…

-…

-Pardon ! répondit enfin Nami sur le même ton.

-Je suis fiancé et je voulais que tu sois la première au courant.

-Quiquoioùcomment ?

-Il s'appelle Sabo, il est humain, à Water Seven – d'ailleurs Galley-la vous passe le bonjours-, et dans un petit restaurant qui s'appelle le Franky*'s Cook d'ailleurs eux aussi vous passe le bonjour, dit calmement la brune.

-Mais c'est trop cool, bon c'est vrai que je voulais me marier avant toi, mais c'est génial ! Sourit la navigatrice vraiment contente pour sa meilleur amie, Mais attend sa veut dire qu'il va y avoir une cérémonie, donc il va te falloir un robe et un témoin d'ailleurs je veux que ça soit moi ! Mais il faudra aussi une demoiselle d'honneur, Chopper est très mignon il fera l'affaire, mais il faudra aussi une salle, et inviter TOUT ceux que tu connais et aussi de la bonne musique et aussi beaucoup de nourriture –surtout qu'il y aura Luffy- mais tu veux peut être un mariage plus intime non ? Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Peut-être devrais-je commencer à me chercher une robe ! Mais il faut aussi t'en trouver une !

Le reste de l'équipage qui avait bien vu que Nami était en train de s'affoler se rapprochèrent pour écouter la conversation. La rousse toujours en train de blablater finit enfin sur un :

-Mais en même temps quand on le dira aux garçons il faudra que Sanji soit assis parce que je pense que sa réaction sera très…

-mauvaise, compléta Robin d'ailleurs puise que les garçons sont là autant leurs dire tout de suite non ? fit la brune qui se retenait de rire de l'affolement de son amie.

- Euh désolé de s'incruster mes mélorines mais qu'est-ce que je vais prendre très mal ?dit le cuistot désormais inquiet.

-Euh Sanji tu sais on t'aime beaucoup Robin et moi mais tu sais dans la vie…euh…d'une femme il faut savoir réaliser ses rêve donc euh…

Robin ne laissa pas Nami dire la fin de sa phrase qu'elle lâcha :

-En fait je vais me marier avec mon fiancé dès que nous aurions trouvé le one piece.

Le reste de la scène se passa très vite Franky pleura de bonheur, Luffy, Chopper et Ussop firent la danse de la joie, Zoro sourit (et une rival de moins !), Brook commença à jouer un air entrainant et Sanji resta cinq seconde immobile avant de s'évanouir. L'euphorie retomba pour laisser place à la panique.

….

*Je vous laisse deviner qui c'est.

Alors comment c'était ?

Le deuxième chapitre arrivera dans pas longtemps.

A la prochaine !


	2. Un peu de yaoi

Salut voici le deuxième chapitre je vous préviens par contre ce chapitre contient seulement un lemon de Zoro et de Sanji donc si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi vous pouvez sauter le chapitre parce qu'il ne se passe rien à part ça.

Sinon les autres Enjoy ^^

**Chapitre 2**

…Zoro+Sanji=Lemon…

Sanji ouvrit les yeux, il se sentait las qu'aucune de ses mélorines ne l'aime amoureusement car il n'était pas dupe il savait parfaitement que pour Nami il était juste « une presque maman », oui c'était les mots exact qu'avait dit sa navigatrice pour le décrire. D'une certaine manière il en était heureux, mais BORDEL DE MERDE elle aurait au moins pu dire « papa » !

-Mmm arrête de bouger.

Le cuisinier se figea il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui avait cette voix au réveil (en même temps s'était la seule personne qui dormait partout et à n'importe quel heure) : Zoro. Cette fatalité frappa le fumeur de plein fouet.

-Hoy tu peux pas dormir ailleurs algue pas fraiche.

-… non.

-Pourquoi tu me fais chier ?

-Techniquement parlant je veille sur toi.

-Et mon cul c'est du poulet ?

-… j'pense pas non.

Sanji aurait parié que de loin la discussion aurait pu paraître normal tellement les deux hommes parlaient normalement comme si ils parler de la pluie ou du beau temps.

-Ça t'amuse de m'emmerder alors que mon cœur souffre ?

Le sabreur agrippa son compagnon par les bras et dis d'une voix…menaçante ?

-Puise que j'te dis que veille sur toi cuistot de malheur.

-Puise que j'te dis que j'y crois pas.

-Si vraiment j'te veiller pas j'me donnerais pas la peine d'être dans ta chambre alors qu'il est minuit.

-… pas con.

-…

-J'ai dormis vachement longtemps alors.

-…

Sanji regarda le bretteur vu que celui-ci avait brusquement perdu la parole c'est alors qu'il remarqua la position dans laquelle tous les deux était. Disons juste que le love cook n'aurait jamais pensé voir un jour Zoro sur son bassin rouge comme d'une tomate et à la fois plonger dans ses pensées. Parce que oui s'était ce que le jeune homme voyait ! C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte à quel point le bretteur lui avait manqué pendant deux ans et à quel point il l'apprécier.

-Zoro.

-Mmm ?

-Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi.

Simple et efficace. Il l'avait dit comme ça, d'ailleurs son ami avait l'air surpris parce qu'en plus d'être rouge il avait les yeux écarquiller.

-Pardon ?

-Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi.

Il y eut un gros silence pendant lequel aucun des deux ne bougea. Quand Sanji sentit les lèvres du bretteur sur les siennes il accepta directement en lui donnant accès à sa bouche. Autant dire que toutes les barrières que les deux hommes avaient bâti s'étaient soudainement évaporées. Toute la tension, tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble remonta en eux. Zoro repensa à leur rencontre tandis que Sanji se demander comment il n'avait pas remarqué avant qu'il aimait ce putain de marimo. Quand le dit marimo passa ses main sous la chemise du cook, on entendit un long gémissement.

-Bah alors Love Cook on sait plus se retenir ?

-Ta gueule et continu.

-Oui effectivement tu m'insiste à continuer.

Sur ses douces paroles le sabreur déchira proprement le haut du cuisinier. Pendant cinq secondes il contempla le torse blanc et finement musclé de son amant. Sanji qui commençait à croire que le type en face de lui commençait à baver, il décida que s'il était en dessous, ce qui était clairement le cas (et vu la tête de Zoro il y restera) autant qu'il soit actif. Il **enleva** le tee-shirt de son amour pendant que celui-ci jouer avec les tétons de son amant qui une fois qu'il eut exécuté sa tache explora le buste de Zoro avec ses mains et sa langue. L'épéiste laissa faire le blond qui ne voyait pas que pendant ce temps le vert finissait de les déshabiller complètement tous les deux. Ce ne fut que quand il sentit ses jambes se lever que Sanji réalisa dans quelle situation il se trouvait :

-Euh… Zoro ?

-Mmm ?

-Préparation ?

-Mruff (traduc : non !)

-Alors lubrifiant ?

Pour toute réponse le vert cracha dans ses mains, enduisit son sexe de sa salive et pénétra doucement son Love cook adoré. Le dit Love cook adoré s'agrippa comme il put aux épaules de son amant. Celui-ci voyant son zamoureux (dsl de gâcher l'ambiance) sanglotait il lui lécha les perle d'eau qui commencer à arriver.

-Zoro, gémi Sanji d'un air suppliant.

- T'inquiète pas c'est bientôt fini.

-Merci j'me suis déjà fait enculer alors j'crois que j'peut me passer de tes conseils !

Zoro ne tiqua pas sur cette phrase comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait (bah quoi Mihawk est hyper canon) et pour prouver sa bonne fois il attendit que son amant soit habituer à sa présence pour bouger.

Quand il se rapprocha pour embrasser son futur petit-ami, celui-ci en profita pour lui mordillait le lobe de l'oreille ce qui eut pour effet de faire enfin gémir le vert. Fier de son coup le blond embrassa passionnément l'ex chasseur de prime avant de pousser un hurlement de plaisir, Zoro avait enfin trouvé la boule de nerfs du cuisinier. Après cette découverte il toucha le point P à chaque fois faisant redoubler désormais les cris de plaisir du blond.

-Zoro…ahh…j'vais-AHH !

Après s'être cambré plus violament que les autre fois Sanji jouit entre son torse et celui de son amant. En sentant le corps du fumeur se resserrer le vert poussa un râle de plaisir avant d'éjaculer à son tour.

-Zoro, marmonna Sanji

-Oui ?

-J'y t'aime, murmura-t-il- avant de s'endormit.

Zoro sourit en regardant l'amour de sa vie, il sortit de son antre, l'enlaça et s'endormit à son tour.

_.Technologie._

Nami éteignit la télé, sourit à Robin et dit :

-Tu vois je t'avais bien dit que les caméras serviraient ce soir.

Robin sourit à son tour et répondit :

-Oui mais maintenant nous aussi il faut qu'on aille dormir.

-Ok bonne nuit et a dem.

La brune lui rendit son salut et Nami sorti de la chambre de son amie.


	3. I Kissed a Boy

Coucou les gens ^^

Je viens juste de finir ce nouveau chapitre. Vous allez être contents parce que ça avance entre Namie et Luffy, bref j'en dit pas plus.

Enjoy !

**Chapitre 3 : I Kissed a Boy**

En sortant de la chambre Nami aperçût une ombre sur la tête du Sunny. Elle s'approcha silencieusement en ignorant la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait de fuir loin de ce qui pouvait être un ennemi. Malheureusement pour elle, elle marcha sur une planche qui grinça faisant se retourner l'ombre.

-Oh Nami c'est toi ?

En relevant la tête la navigatrice remarqua que « l'ennemi » n'était autre que son capitaine.

-Luffy ?

-Oui ?

-Tu m'as fait peur imbécile, répondit la jeune femme en s'asseyant par terre, en fait pourquoi t'es pas couché ?

-J'pourrais te retourner la question Nami, retourna le brun d'un air super sérieux (O.o mais est-ce possible ?).

-Je regarder un film avec Robin.

-Naaan c'était quooooi ? C'était bieeenn ? Pourquoi vous m'avez pas prévenuuuu on l'aurait regardé tous ensemble !

Nami s'effrayant du fait que Luffy pouvait passer du très sérieux et hyper canon à très con, immature mais quand même mignon en moins de 30 secondes.

-Parce que c'était une soirée entre filles.

-Pas juste, fit Luffy en faisant la moue, moue que Nami trouva trop mignonne.

-Et puis le film ne t'aurait pas plus, rajouta la rousse en sentant qu'elle commençait à rougir.

-Bah pourquoi ?

Nami réfléchie 5 secondes (bah elle n'allait pas dire « On matait Sanji et Zoro en train de coucher ensemble ») et répondit :

-Euh… un film romantique.

-C'est quoi la Rome Antique ?

-Laisse tomber t'aurais juste pas aimé, réussit-elle à sortir en deux éclat de rire.

Luffy ne comprenais pas pourquoi sa navigatrice riait mais une chose était sûre ça lui aller à merveille ! Il s'approcha du visage de la jeune femme et dit :

-Tu es très belle quand tu ris.

Nami rougit avant de reculer sa tête précipitamment.

-Euh…je…euh…merci, articula-t-elle.

-Mais de rien, sourit-il en lui caressant la joue.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux ce qui eux le don de la faire vacillée, puis doucement il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il recula sa tête avant de dire toujours aussi doucement :

-Nami je t'aime.

Elle ne savait que dire si ce n'est qu'un simple baisé de Luffy l'avait fait rougir, elle répondit alors aux sentiments de son capitaine et désormais petit-ami :

-Moi aussi.

Luffy fit un grand sourire avant de…

-Ouais mais moi je t'aime encore plus que la viande !

Gâcher cette ambiance romantique

Comme on s'en doutait il se prit un coup sur la tête, mais reçut aussi le rire clair de Nami.

-Heureusement je me sentirais vexé sinon, dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

-Je suis vraiment content que les garçons et Robin m'aient expliqué comment on faisait pour faire l'amour, pensa-t-il tout haut.

Nami resta pétrifiée alors comme sa elle avait eu raison ! Son capitaine ne savait ABSOLUMENT rien en sexe ! Elle tourna lentement la tête vers son amour.

-Luffy on n'a pas fait l'amour…

-Ah bon ?

-Oui on s'est juste embrasé…

-Mais tout le monde a dit que si je faisais ça alors je te ferai l'amour mais sans t'effrayer ...

-En fait je crois que maintenant que tu m'as dit ça j'aurai surement raison d'être effrayée, dit la jeune femme plus blasé que jamais.

Luffy la regarda avec des yeux dignes du chat Potté avant de lancer :

-Alors maintenant que t'as peur on pourra plus jamais faire l'amour qui n'était pas vraiment faire l'amour ?

La rousse resta bouche-bé.

-Luffy je n'ai jamais dit qu'on ne le referait pas ! J'ai juste laissé entendre que t'était vraiment pas doué !

-Perso c'est pire.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main.

-Pas du tout parce que c'est pour ça que t'aime, et je peux toujours t'apprendre à faire l'amour.

Luffy la regarda, il sourit et s'écria :

-Dis tu m'apprends maintenaaaaaaant !

-Euh… tu sais les garçons avaient quand même raison sur un point. Il ne faut pas aller trop vite ok ?

Il l'observa avec incompréhension.

-Je t'apprendrai plus tard allez maintenant va te coucher ok ?

-Ok à demain Nami.

Et il l'embrassa avant de partir gaiement vers le dortoir des garçons.

…

Et ouais c'est déjà fini mais je reviens bientôt avec la suite )

Review ? :3


	4. Pocket Full Of Sunshine

Hello sa y est le chapitre 4 est en ligne!

Vraiment désolé pour avoir mis tant de temps à le faire mais c'est qu'au début j'étais partit complètement sur autre chose qui n'avançait absolument pas… Mais heureusement que par une nuit où je crevais de chaud et que j'écoutais « Pocket full of sunshine » de Natasha Bedingfield que j'ai reçu une illumination et que j'ai refait tous ce chapitre ^^

Bref je vous embête pas plus

Enjoy!

Chapitre 4: **pocket full of sunshine**

"I got a pocket,  
>got a pocket full of sunshine<br>I got a love that knows that it's all mine  
>,oh<br>Do what you want,  
>but you never gonna break me,<br>sticks and stone are never gonna shake me  
>oh, oh, oh"<p>

La chanson résonnait tellement fort dans ses oreilles que notre navigatrice était sure que Brook pouvait entendre le son de l'Ipod à travers celui de son accordéon (acquis tout récemment pour le modeste prix de 1654€). Puis après avoir fait un petit droite-gauche pour savoir si quelqu'un était dans le périmètre de ses chers mandariniers et s'être assurer que personne ne pouvait l'entendre, elle ouvrit la bouche et :

"Take me away  
>A secret place<br>A sweet escape  
>Take me away<p>

Take me away  
>To better days<br>Take me away  
>A hiding place "<p>

La belle rousse se figea. Son attention avait-elle autant baissé ? Elle retourna pour voir Zoro qui riait et qui l'applaudissait en même temps. Alors Nami pensa à une chose… si elle chantait s'était parce qu'elle était heureuse d'être avec Luffy alors…

-Vient Zoro, toi aussi tu dois chanter, dit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Et en quel honneur, demanda le sabreur qui commençait à regretter son comportement.

-Je suis en train de fêter ma mise en couple alors vu que toi aussi maintenant tu es en couple…

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus, se qui fit un peu plus déglutir le vert, MAIS COMMENT CETTE SALE SORCIERE POUVAIT SAVOIR ! Oui intérieurement bien que très inquiet le manieur de sabres bouillonnait sur place.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi ou de qui tu parles ha-ha, répondit-il.

-Ah je parle du – et je cite- : -Euh… Zoro ? -Mmm ? -Préparation ? -Mruff-Alors lubrifiant ? Puis du :-Aaaah Zoro aaah…

La navigatrice s'était arrêtée d'imité Sanji et Zoro pendant l'acte quand elle s'aperçu que ce dernier menaçait de faire une syncope.

En effet le vert était… comment dire il était passait du rouge puis sa couleur de peau avait pris la couleur de ses cheveux et enfin il était redevenu rouge comme une tomate (ce qui soit qui en passant aurais été normal si le sujet aurait été une autre personne…). La jeune femme voyant que Zoro attendait sa réaction sur la chose ou du moins si elle n'allait pas lui imposer un prix pour garder l'info secrète lui dit enfin :

-Exceptionnellement je ne dirais rien car c'est un peu grâce à vous deux que je suis avec Luffy, déclara-t-elle tout sourire.

C'est là que le sabreur capta :

-Tu sors avec Luffy ?

-Et toi avec Sanji alors où est le problème, lui assénant-elle le sang pulsant déjà sur sa tempe.

-Non rien c'est juste que c'est… comment dire…

-Incroyable qu'un boulet comme notre capitaine ait réussit à sortir avec une fille aussi sublime que moi ?

-Oui c'est ça mais sans le sublime, répondit-il en riant.

La navigatrice le frappa pour la forme, mais elle aussi riait aux éclats !

-Alors tu chante avec moi ?

-Si Madame insiste je ne puis refuser, lui répondit Zoro décidément de bonne humeur pour être si…si OOC, mais je ne sais pas chanter en anglais alors il va falloir trouver une autre chanson.

-Pas de problème… T'as une chanson préférée ?

Le sabreur la regarda longuement avant de répondre :

-Pas vraiment…

Mais la dessinatrice de cartes ne se découragea pas :

-Les chansons Disney, demanda-t-elle les yeux pleins d'espoir (en même temps tout le monde donnerait cher pour voir Zoro chanter par exemple ce rêve bleu…)

-Plutôt crever, lança-t-il au tact au tact.

-JE SAIS !

-Hum ?

-VICTOIRE !

-C'est quoi ? demanda le bretteur.

-Tu vas voir suit moi.

Les deux jeunes gens allèrent dans l'atelier de la navigatrice sous les yeux ébahies du reste de l'équipage, en même temps Nami et Zoro qui ne se disputes pas et qui s'en vont mains dans la main avec un grand sourire dans une chambre…

….

Sani bouillonnait sur place, COMMENT CE SALAUP OSAIT-IL LUI FAIRE L'AMOUR PUIS LE TROMPER AUSSI PEUT SUBTILEMENT ! Car oui se que Nami et le vert faisaient dans cette chambre était claire ! Mais bon Dieu comment le blond avait put tomber dans les bras de ce batard alors que celui-ci jouait seulement avec ses sentiments !

Du coté de Luffy si Sanji était rouge de fureur, notre capitaine était lui pâle comme un mort. On savait tous que Luffy avait toujours plus de difficulté que les autres à comprendre seulement cette difficulté ne s'appliquaient presque jamais à la belle rousse. Et pour une fois il regrettait de comprendre aussi bien une situation.

Tous l'équipage complètement sous le choque de se qui venait de se passer eurent tous la même réaction : ils se collèrent tous à la porte avec Robin, Luffy et Sanji aux première loges.

Et se qu'ils entendirent était pour eux affreux, pour les deux garçons parce que leurs couples respectifs n'avait même pas tenus 24h et Robin simplement parce que elle savait les sentiments que son amie éprouvait pour son capitaine alors POURQUOI !

-Non pas là…

-Hum… comme ça

-OUIII COMME CA !

Avec beaucoup de peine l'archéologue réussit à emmener ses deux compagnons plus loin…

….

Quand Nami et Zoro sortirent de la cabine il était presque l'heure de manger. Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? demanda Nami avec une aura radieuse en ouvrant la porte.

Sanji la regarda, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle ne savait pas que lui et Zoro sortaient ensemble. Ce connard avait dut la forcer, il n'y avait aucun doute !

-Du poulet au curry mélorine de mon cœur, répondit-il d'un air joyeux.

Mais ça sonnait faux et la navigatrice se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Après tout elle avait beau être là depuis à peine une minute, elle ne voyait pas Brook chanter, ni Ussop raconter des histoires à Choper, ni Franky danser bizarrement, ni Robin regarder le chahut de loin en souriant et encore moins Luffy hurler à tue-tête qu'il avait faim. En fait la rousse et Zoro se sentaient clairement mal-à-l'aise comme s'ils avaient fait une bêtise…

-Bon qu'est-ce qui y a merde ! Lança le vert qui en avait déjà marre.

-CE QU'IL Y A ! lui hurla Sanji qui avait pété son câble, TU VEUX SAVOIR CE QU'IL Y A !

Les Mugiwara étaient choqué, un Sanji en colère ils connaissaient, mais un Sanji hystérique qui criait avec une voix qui passait tantôt à l'aigu tantôt au grave c'était nouveau et sa faisait peur…

-TU M'AS TROMPE AVEC NAMI ET TU OSES ME DEMANDER CE QUI SE PASSE !MAIS LE PIRE DANS TOUT CA C'EST QU'ON VOUS A ENTENDU !

Zoro et Nami se regardèrent, tout l'équipage croyait qu'il avait couché ensemble ! Si l'ambiance avait été moins lourde ils se seraient surement écroulés de rire mais là…

-A vrai dire on a serte fais une activité physique Sanji-kun mais en rien Zoro et moi n'avons…couché ensemble…

Sanji regarda la belle rousse, elle défendait ce type en plus !

-Nami tu n'as pas à défendre ce batard je t'assure, dit le cuistot.

-Non je t'assure, reprit la jeune femme qui cherchait désespéramment le regard de son capitaine, en fait Zoro et moi on dansait…

-Pardon ?

Toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers le lien de conversation… ZORO AVAIT DANSER !

-Bah en fait Zoro et moi on voulait vous faire une surprise…

Cette fois-ci Luffy regarda intensément sa navigatrice, elle ne mentait pas il le savait, il le sentait.

-On voulait fêter nos mises en couple je veux dire moi et Luffy et toi et Zoro…

Là il y eut un blanc.

Okay Nami et Luffy sa passait enfin c'était faisable… Mais Sanji et Zoro ! Honnêtement comment c'était possible ! Enfin ils se disputaient à longueur de journée ! Et comme Robin devinait à quoi pensait tout le reste de l'équipage et ajouta tout simplement :

-L'amour vache…

Luffy rassuré n'attendit même pas que le repas commence, il se leva, souleva Nami, la déposa sur son épaule, et sortit de la pièce.

…

-Euh Luffy ? fit la navigatrice un peu inquiète de son sort.

-Oui ?

-Je peux savoir où tu m'emmène ?

-Bah dans ta chambre pourquoi ? lui répondit le capitaine de ses grands yeux innocent et sur ces bonnes paroles il ouvrit la porte de ladite chambre.

Elle était propre, serte les meubles avaient tous été déplacé sur les cotés, mais la chambre restait tout de même propre. Cependant malgré le fait qu'il sentait l'odeur de Nami une chose le gênait…

Il sentait aussi l'odeur de son bras droit et même s'il savait que lui et la rousse n'avait rien fait cela le rendait tout de même jaloux.

Alors il se retourna pour plaquer sa navigatrice contre la porte et l'embrassa en pleine bouche.

Nami complètement surprise se laissa faire quelque instant avant qu'elle ne réponde à son tour au baisé du brun. En plaçant ses mains sur la nuque de son petit-ami elle se dit que son capitaine n'avait jamais était aussi entreprenant…


	5. Teenage Dream

Coucou désolé de ne pas avoir posé ce chapitre avant, pour tout vous dire il était près seulement… Disons que grâce à ma grande intelligence j'ai effacé sans faire exprès toutes mes fics définitivement T-T

Bref je ne suis qu'idiote et donc toutes mes fictions auront du retard mais bon.

Bonne lecture ^^

Chapitre 5 : Teenage Dream

Quand Nami se réveilla la première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage endormi de son très cher capitaine, en se dégageant doucement des couvertures, la rousse se dirigea sur le pont du Sunny.

Il devait encore être tôt car même Sanji n'était pas encore levé. En passant devant le mat sur lequel reposait la vigie, elle entendit les ronflements du vert. « Heureusement qu'on ne c'est pas fait attaquer parce que sinon j'aurai liquidé Zoro », pensa la jeune femme avec amusement.

Elle traversa ses mandariniers pour s'accouder à la rambarde, Nami souriait en regardant le soleil qui commençait à peine à pointer son nez. Cette nuit avait été pour elle… comment dire ? Fabuleuse? Extraordinaire ? Magnifique ? Magique ? Féerique ? En tout cas une chose était sûr jamais un homme de l'avait comblé comme ça, jamais quelqu'un n'avait était autant attentionné, Luffy été juste carrément trop doué !

FLASHBACK

En plaçant ses mains sur la nuque de son petit-ami elle se dit que son capitaine n'avait jamais était aussi entreprenant. Il continua à descendre ses mains flattant les fesses rebondit de sa navigatrice, embrassant en même temps la gorge qui lui était offerte. Un léger gémissement retentit alors dans la pièce. Dieu que ce garçon était doué ! Et à part ça c'était quand sa première fois ? Pourquoi tous les hommes ne sont pas aussi…aussi…

-Aaaahw Luffy…

La jeune femme avait littéralement enfouit la tête de son capitaine dans sa généreuse poitrine tant ce qu'il venait de lui faire été bon. Non seulement il lui mordait sensuellement les seins mais en plus il avait fallut que sa main trouve refuge dans son pantalon !

-Luf…ah..Luffy…le lit…Ah !

Le brun releva la tête vers sa rousse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle été belle ! Bon d'accord sexy était surement un adjectif plus adéquat en ce moment, mais elle restant pour lui magnifique ! Ses joues étaient devenues roses son haut avait élu domicile au sol et son souffle était hérétique. Bien maintenant s'il se concentrait un peu elle avait dit : lit. Il cherchant du regard le dit lit et une fois qu'il l'aperçu, il embrassa Nami en pleine bouche avant de la soulever et de se diriger vers le matelas.

-Mmmh… Luffy arrête-toi 30 secondes.

Ecoutant les désirs de sa belle, le jeune homme s'arrêta et remonta son regard vers l'élue de son cœur.

La jeune femme se redressa lentement avant de se pencher sur son homme à qui elle offrit un baissé plein de tendresse et de passion, elle fit glisser le gilet de son capitaine, se reculant pour observer le torse qui se trouvait devant elle, faisant balader doucement sa main vers le bas du ventre de son brun. Le dit brun attendait, il savait que Nami voulait connaitre son corps, son instinct lui soufflait que c'était important pour elle, alors il retenait comme il pouvait le désir qui augmentait dans son bas du ventre au fur et à mesure que les caresses de sa navigatrice descendait ses mains.

-Nami…

La rousse fut stoppé par un long frisson qui venait de lui parcourir tout le corps quand son nom avait été susurrait à son oreille.

-Nami je te veux !

Elle rougit avant d'hocher la tête en signe d'accord, il l'allongea sur le matelas et avec une infinie douceur il lui retira son slim et son sous-vêtement, il enleva un peu plus vite le reste de ses habits et embrassa la femme qu'il aimait tant.

-Dis-moi si tu as mal ok ?

Nami hocha doucement de la tête, se n'était pas sa première fois alors elle n'aurait pas mal, Luffy le savait, mais le fait qu'il se souci tant de son bien-être lui prouva une fois de plus que Luffy était quelqu'un de bien, qu'il était le bon.

Il écarta les jambes de la navigatrice toujours avec douceur et la pénétra lentement.

Sa y est, Nami se sentait enfin complète, elle se sentait enfin elle-même.

Après plusieurs vas et vient accompagnés de gémissements de plus en plus fort, Nami se cambra soudainement en arrière et cria de plaisir :

-Aaah…Luffy là ! Recommenceee…. AHh !

Luffy étira un sourire avant de retoucher le point G de sa bien-aimée qui hurlait maintenant son plaisir.

-AHH…LUFFY ! CONTINU !

Le plaisir était tellement bon pour elle que pour la première fois de sa vie elle pleurait de plaisir.

-LUFFY je…AH…je vais…

Un pur hurlement de plaisir retentit dans la chambre et le brun laissa échapper un léger grognement avant de jouir à son tour dans l'antre de Nami.

FIN FLASHBACK

Et après ils s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre. La jeune femme était tellement prise dans ses souvenirs de la veille qu'elle ne remarqua pas les sons de pas derrière elle et lorsque se fut le cas il fut trop tard. En se retournant elle reçut un coup sur la tête et s'évanouit aussitôt.

…...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ^^

Je pense que c'est l'avant dernier chapitre mais rien n'ai encore décidé.

Review ?


	6. Save me

Hello , j'espère que vous avez passé de bonne vacances ^^

Voici le nouveau chapitre, finalement ce n'est pas encore le dernier et tant mieux!

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 6: Save me.

Nami ouvra enfin les yeux. Merde! Mais quand avait-elle autant baisser sa garde!? Ca n'était jamais arrivé, elle aurait dut se ressaisir quand elle n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée de Zoro! Mais le drame était survenu... Maintenant qu'elle c'était un peu calmée, elle regarda autour d'elle.

Elle avait les mains attachées par des chaines reliée au mur contre lequel elle était adossée. La petite pièce rectangulaire semblait être un cachot tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, vu les barreaux qu'il y avait devant elle.

Bon voyons les points positifs qu'il y avait pour l'instant:

-Elle était habillée,

-Avait les mêmes vêtements qu'avant son enlèvement donc on ne l'avait pas maté,

-Elle sentait son épingle dans la poche de son short,

-Personne n'était là pour l'instant,

-Et enfin et elle insistait sur ce point, personne ne voulait se marier avec elle!

Finalement s'était surement le meilleur kidnapping de sa vie! Mais... Pourquoi diable était-ce toujours elle qui était enlevé!? Ils ne pouvaient pas changer de cible parfois, genre Robin ou Chopper? Bon Chopper était surement le membre de l'équipage qui ne risquait pas grand chose s'il se faisait kidnapper:

Il était trop mignon pour être frappé ou tué et les zoophile ne courraient pas les rue sur l'océan.

Nami espérait juste que Luffy et les autres remarqueraient vite son absence et qu'elle n'était pas trop loin d'eux...

...

Quand Luffy se réveilla la première chose qu'il remarqua c'est que Nami n'était plus à ses cotés. Elle devait surement être allée prendre son petit-déjeuner, après tout lui aussi avait très faim! Il se leva se rhabilla vite fait et couru vers la cuisine en défonçant la porte et en hurlant:

-SANJI J'AI FAIIIIM!

-Tait-toi stupide capitaine le repas est près, répliqua le cuistot qui avait l'air extrêmement fatigué.

-Bah Nami n'est pas là? Demanda le chapeau de paille, qui pour une raison inexpliqué commença à paniquer.

-Non je ne l'ais pas vu de la matinée pourtant il est déjà 8 heures et d'habitude elle est la à 6h30, répondu le blond.

Luffy qui paniqua encore plus sortit en courant de la cuisine est alla fouiller tout le bateau, se qui fini de réveiller tout l'équipage qui désormais suivait son capitaine, conscient que quelque chose de grave se passait...

Finalement quand il ouvrit en hâte le bureau de la navigatrice et qu'il comprit en voyant la pièce vide que sa navigatrice n'était nul part sur le bateau, il hurla:

-FRANKY VA VOIR SI UN BATEAU MANQUE! ROBIN REGARDES AUSSI LOIN QUE TU PEUX! CHOPPER RENIFLES LA MOINDRE ODEUR! USSOP SI UNE DE TES INVENTIONS PEUT ETRE UTILE RAMENE LA! SANJI J'VAIS AVOIR BESOIN DE VIANDE! ET ZORO EST-CE QUE TU T'ES ENDORMI CETTE NUIT!?

Les personnes nommées s'exécutèrent, ils n'avaient jamais vu Luffy dans un tel état! Zoro quant à lui pâlit, non il ne s'était pas endormit mais il était la cause qui faisait que Sanji était crevé ce matin donc...

-Merde! Luffy j'ai...

Pour la première fois de sa vie Zoro eut peur de son capitaine, celui-ci lui lançait un regard terriblement noir et il sentait tout le haki de son capitaine contre lui.

-J'ai mal surveillé la mer hier... désolé...

Zoro était vraiment désolé et il se jura intérieurement que s'il survivait à cet aveu, il remuerait terre et ciel pour retrouver Nami... Et aussi que les soirs où il sera à la vigie il calmerait sa libido...

...

Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher de sa cellule et vu le temps que la personne mettait pour arriver se n'était surement pas un membre de son équipage, ni un éventuel sauveur...

Alors devant elle apparut Marshall D. Teach, c'est là qu'elle se dit que non finalement se n'était pas le meilleur enlèvement de sa vie et surtout qu'elle ne finirait pas comme Ace (paix à son âme).

-Tien si ce n'est pas la navigatrice de Chapeau de paille, ricana la brute.

-Whoua trop fort tu arrives à reconnaitre la fille que t'as capturé tu veux le prix Nobel? Nami s'avait qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire, mais voilà elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rabaisser ce genre de type qui lui faisait tellement penser à Arlong...

Alors elle sentit une main lui agripper les cheveux et la soulever.

- Non mais malheureusement pour toi je dois te punir pour ton insolence.

-Oh bah mince alors moi qui croyait que tu étais juste un gentil bisounours, quel dommage maintenant j'ai vraiment peur!

Oui Nami avait vraiment peur, après tout le regard de barbe noir était terrifiant, mais elle n'en laissait rien paraitre.

-Pourquoi sale garce est tu plus en colère, qu'effrayée !? demanda le pirate d'une voix lourde de menaces.

En colère elle? A peine, elle était autant en colère que terrifier, donc si en fait elle était surement en ce moment la femme la plus remonter au monde! Remonté pour avoir baissé ainsi sa garde, pour s'être levé plus tôt, contre Zoro qui avait visiblement mal fait son boulot! Se n'était quand même pas compliqué de regarder autour de soit pour savoir si on est attaqué! Mais surtout le pire c'était ce type qui se croyais plus fort qu'elle! Bon il avait raison mais même!

-Moi en colère? Haha haha, Nami devait rire à cause de la nervosité oui c'était ça.

-ESPECE DE CONNARD! TROU DU CUL! ENFOIRE! T'AURAI PAS PU ME KIDNAPPER UN AUTRE JOUR!? MOI J'VOULAIS JUSTE RETOURNER COUCHER AVEC MON PETIT COPAIN ! CONNARD!

De surprise Teach laissa tombé la jeune femme, s'était la première fois qu'une femme lui tenait tête comme, pire c'était la première fois qu'une femme lui demandait si il n'aurait pas pu l'enlever un autre jour (pas qu'il en enlève souvent mais...). Cette fille était intéressante, très intéressante. Un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, puis il sortit du cachot

...

-LUFFYY! J'AI TROUVE DES ODEURS INCONNUS!

Luffy se précipita vers Chopper, Zoro sur les talons. Celui-ci avait survécu, mais le capitaine lui avait bien fait comprendre que c'était la première et la dernière fois qu'il faisait se genre de bourde...

-Alors Chopper? demanda Luffy.

Le petit rêne sembla pétrifié l'espace d'un instant.

-C'est... c'est l'odeur de l'équipage de Barbe Noir...

Tout le monde s'arrêta de respirer, Nami était en très grand danger et personne ne savait combien de temps elle resterait en vie...

-Chopper? demanda le capitaine beaucoup plus pâle qu'avant.

-Oui?

-Tu peux suivre l'odeur?

-Oui je pense pouvoir y arriver.

-Alors on y va, nous avons une Nakama à sauver!

Tout l'équipage acquisa et se mit en marche.

...

La porte s'ouvrit.

-On est arrivé princesse, lança l'homme à la femme en face de lui.

-Rien à fiche!

Au moins c'était dit, si Nami avait toujours peur du pirate son attitude n'y faisait absolument pas penser. Après tout elle se doutait que si Luffy et les autres n'arrivaient pas bientôt, elle mourait surement, alors quitte à crevé autant emmerder son assassin autant que possible!

-On ira faire les magasins pour t'acheter une robe, continua Teach sans prêter attention aux paroles de la rousse.

-Qu'est-ce... Pourquoi tu veux m'acheter une robe? demanda ladite rousse surprise.

Alors Barbe Noir la regarda avec un grand sourire sarcastique:

-Pour notre mariage bien sur.

Merde, cette fois c'était vraiment le pire enlèvement de son existence!

-...

-Quoi trop choqué d'épouser le futur roi des pirates?

Là Nami tiqua, LUI LE FUTUR ROI DES PIRATES!? Laissait la rire! Elle préférait encore mille fois que Kid Eustass le devienne plutôt que ce gros balourd et Dieu sait que c'était dure pour elle de ne serais-ce qu'imaginer Kid comme roi des pirates!

-Dieu si tu existe vraiment s'il te plait envoi moi un signe, je sais pas moi tue moi, ou alors rend moi sourde et aveugle ou alors... tue moi en fait c'est plus simple!

Teach regarda cette femme faire un monologue sans queue ni tête, bref en gros elle ne voulait pas l'épouser s'il avait bien compris. Qu'à cela ne tienne elle tombera amoureuse de lui au fur et à mesure.

-Bien de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix!

Il lui enleva ses chaines et la pris comme un sac à patates.

Dès qu'elle se sentie soulever, la belle navigatrice se débâta comme un joli diable (ce qu'elle était de toute manière)

-VIRE TES SALES PATES DE MOI! JAMAIS JE T'EPOUSERAI ET TU N'ES PAS LE FUTUR ROI DES PIRATES!

Les hurlements de Nami raisonnèrent dans tout le bateau et jusqu'à la première habitation de l'île sur laquelle ils avaient accosté.

...

Tout le monde était concentré sur sa tache, ils faisaient tout leur possible pour retrouver leur très chère navigatrice. Luffy regardait l'horizon songeur. Il venait juste d'obtenir l'amour de Nami après tant de temps, il ne voulait pas déjà la perdre. Mais la dernière fois qu'il avait affronté Barbe Noir... Non seulement il avait lamentablement perdu mais en plus son frère était mort... Il ne voulait pas que cela arrive une nouvelle fois, il ne voulait pas d'une vie sans sa navigatrice, sans celle qu'il aimait.

Cette fois-ci l'enjeu était trop gros pour qu'il perde! Cette fois le plus fort sa sera lui!

...

-Non je n'aime pas cette robe, elle me boudine!

Nami mentait cette robe était ravissante, mais soyons claire plus elle perdrait du temps plus ses Nakamas auraient de chance d'arriver avant son mariage forcé!

-Pourtant je trouve qu'elle te va très bien, dit Teach.

-Non je n'aime pas la forme qu'elle a ni la grosse rose, répondit Nami.

-Et celle là mademoiselle? Conseilla la vendeuse qui commençait à en avoir marre de cette cliente qui critiquait toutes les robes qu'on lui présentait.

Nami regarda la robe, elle était bleu pâle et des saphirs était incrustés dans le bas de la robe fait en volant, et le bustier était tellement... Whoua! Déjà qu'elle trouvait que toutes les robes du magasin étaient splendide mais là...

-Swag, lâcha-t-elle sans le vouloir.

Barbe Noir la regarda, il savait depuis le début que si elle trouvait un défaut à toutes les robes s'était juste pour retarder le mariage, alors il sourit et dit:

-On prend celle-là!

La navigatrice le regarda de haut en bas et répliqua:

-Attend moi 30 secondes dehors je marchande avec cette vendeuse.

Le brun sorti écoutant les désirs de sa belle.

La jeune femme soupira, que ce type la rendait nerveuse!

-Madame j'adore toutes vos robes mais combien coute la bleue s'il vous plait?

La vieille vendeuse la regarda, alors en vrai elle aimer toutes les robes qu'elle lui avait présentées?

-30 000 Berry.

Une idée germa dans la tête de la rousse, Teach voulais l'épouser soit, mais il allait le payer et ce très très chère! Elle sourit à la femme et lui proposa:

-Comme je sais que j'ai du être très agaçante avec vous je vous l'achète à 100 000 Berry.

Son ton était intransigeant.

-Eh bien c'est à dire que...

-Ne vous en fait pas, sourit-elle.

Teach revint payer.

-100 000 Berry! cria-t-il en s'étouffant.

-On voit que tu ne sais pas reconnaître du travaille bien fait en plus au départ elle était à 200 000 Berry! Et c'est cette robe que je veux, pas une autre!

Après avoir finalement réglé la note Barbe Noir sortit à toute vitesse de ce qui était pour lui un endroit maudit!

Avant de sortir Nami se retourna et dit à la vendeuse:

-Est-ce que vous pouvait me rendre un dernier service s'il vous plait?

La vieille femme acquisa, que pouvait-elle refuser à la femme qui avait augmenté le prix de la robe de 70%? Rien!

-Si vous voyez des pirates de l'équipage de chapeau de paille dites leurs que je suis à l'église et que s'ils pouvaient se bouger le cul sa serait cool pour moi.

La femme hocha la tête: elle transmettrait le message.

-Merci beaucoup Madame...?

-Galaxy S., Samsung Galaxy S.

-Merci Madame Galaxy! Et au revoir.

...

-Luffy l'île ! Il y a l'odeur de Nami là-bas!

L'équipage se dépêcha, qui sait dans qu'elle état était Nami (dans une robe à 100 000 Berry... honnêtement y a pire) Quand finalement le Sunny accosta, tout le monde se rua à terre et commença à remonter l'avenu principal avec un Zoro qui insistait sur le fait que ce n'était surement pas la bonne direction.

-Messieurs, dame, appela une voix posé.

L'équipage s'arrêta pour voir une petite dame.

-Vous êtes les chapeaux de pailles ?

Luffy hocha positivement la tête.

-Une jeune femme rousse vous a laissé un message.

-C'est quoi? demandèrent, Sanji, Zoro et Luffy en cœur.

-Elle a dit que vous la trouverait à l'église et que si vous vous dépêchez se serait gentil pour elle.

-L'église?

-Oui.

-Cool merci m'dame! s'écria Luffy qui prit tous ses Nakamas dans les bras et...

-GOMU GOMU NOOOO

-NON LUFFY! Hurlèrent tout le reste de la bande.

-PISTOLEEEEEE!

Ils se dirigèrent à toute vitesse vers le lieu sacré et...

...

Nami n'avait jamais était aussi belle un bouquet de lys bleu dans les mains, elle se dirigeait le plus lentement possible vers l'autel... MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ILS FOUTAIENT SES GLANDEURS!? Oui elle était encore sur les nerfs en même temps comprenez la comprendre, pour la énième fois elle allait à l'autel pour épouser un type qu'elle détestait. Pourquoi elle?

Enfin elle arriva au bout du chemin et elle se plaça à droite de Barbe Noir.

-Alors prête?

-Non, mais je sais que t'en à rien à foutre alors...

Encore une fois, Nami sur les nerfs? Non jamais!

Puis soudain un vitrail vola en éclat!

-NAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

La sous-nommée leva la tête vers le plafond et son visage s'illumina: Luffy et les autres étaient arrivés et Robin tenait fermement son climat-tact.

-C'EST MAINTENANT QUE VOUS ARRIVEZ!? ET TOI ZORO TA DETTE EST TRIPLEE!

Elle avait hurlé cette phrase, mais on sentait malgré tout son soulagement dans sa voix, ses amis étaient là et elle avait maintenant son arme à portait de main. Luffy allait sans nuls doutes faire la fête à ce stupide Teach.

-Teach, commença alors Luffy, rend moi ma navigatrice et je te laisserai partir sans dommages.

-Cours toujours gamin la rouquine et à moi !

Le chapeau de paille craqua ses poings et la bataille s'engagea.

...

Voilà , j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ^^

A la prochaine.

Review?


	7. Boyfriend

Hello !

Je suis vraiment désolé pour ne pas avoir posté la suite plus tôt,

Bon c'est vrai qu'il y a eu un concoure de circonstance : mon ordi m'a d'abord lâché (ce traitre !) puis j'ai redéménager donc puise que l'opérateur (dont je tairai le nom) est un gros chieur je n'avait plus internet pour poster quoi que se soit ( ce qui m'as vraiment stressé, mais comme je n'avait pas encore finis de commencer le chapitre c'est vraiment pas grave du tout), puis j'ai supprimer sans le faire exprès toutes mec fics que je gardais sur clé USB (je vous promet que dans ces moment là l'envie de sauter par la fenêtre semble extrêmement tentant !) mais même si tous ça est vraiment arrivé je tiens aussi à avouer que j'avais une très grosse page blanche (genre de la taille d'un gratte-ciel !).

Enfin bon voilà la suite et la fin de la vie recommence :

Enjoy !

Chapitre 7 : Boyfriend

La bataille avait été rude, tous s'étaient battus contre l'équipage de Barbe Noir et après plusieurs heures et la démolition totale de l'église, Teach et ses acolytes se retrouvèrent hors d'état de nuire. Nami était soulagée, plus de mariage en vue ! Elle tourna la tête vers Luffy un grand sourire aux lèvres, qui s'effaça quand elle vit son capitaine s'écrouler par terre.

-LUFFY !

Elle se rua vers lui en espérant pouvoir le rattraper à temps, peine perdu le brun tomba par derrière comme une pierre.

-Luffy ça va ?

Le blessé ouvrit les yeux.

-Oui et toi ? demanda-t-il en caressant la joue de sa navigatrice.

La rousse sursauta, la voix de son cher et tendre ne lui avait jamais parut aussi faible et sa main aussi tremblante, comme si la douleur même de ses blessures essayait de s'entasser pour faire encore plus souffrir son amant. Elle sentait que Luffy voulait lui cacher sa douleur mais que pour une fois elle était trop grande pour qu'il n'y arrive, cela lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, larmes qui ne tardèrent pas à rouler sur ses joues. Oui le combat avait été rude.

FLASHBACK :

-Cours toujours gamin la rouquine et à moi !

Sur ces mots, Teach créa une grande vague noir qui s'abattit sur Luffy, soudain un bras immense avait surgit des ténèbres pour s'écraser directement sur Barbe Noir.

Les deux bruns continuèrent leurs combats usant de toutes leurs forces et de toutes leurs techniques, puis le plus vieux se rapprocha et planta un couteau dans l'estomac du chapeau de paille et réédita ce mouvement à d'autre endroit du torse du capitaine et c'est en voulant le planter dans le cœur du jeune homme que celui-ci attrapa le poigné de son adversaire, il recula son bras de plusieurs mètre et quand il l'a ramena pour porter son dernier coup il hurla :

-NAMI EST A MOI !

Sous l'impact du coup le sol se fissura pour laisser un grand trou avec un Teach en sang à l'intérieur.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Pendant que Nami repenser au combat de Luffy on avait ramené tous les blessés dont un Luffy totalement inconscient.

Chopper avait recousu et bander les blessures de Luffy.

-Tu devrais rester avec lui Nami.

-C'était ce que j'avais prévu de faire docteur, répondit la navigatrice qui sortit de l'ombre de la pièce et les autres ils vont bien ?

-La blessure de Zoro c'est rouverte mais Sanji veillent sur lui, en fait a part Luffy et Zoro on s'en est tous bien sorti, dit le petit renne en se rinçant les mains.

-J'vais voir les autres au cas où, surtout empêche Luffy de se lever ok ?

-Ok.

Que pouvait-elle bien dire d'autre, «Non voyons je vais le laissé danser du break dance alors que je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il se réveille ! »

Luffy s'était encore une fois sacrifié pour elle, mais cette fois était celle de trop ! Pendant ces deux ans elle s'était entrainée pour justement que ce genre de situation n'arrive plus ! Celles où elle se rongeait les sangs en espérant que ces compagnons se réveillent ! En espérant que la prochaine fois se soit elle qui puise venir les sauver !

Mais apparemment qu'importe le temps ou sa force elle restait toujours la plus faible ! Si elle avait pu se défendre toute seule Luffy ne serait pas allongé dans ce lit !

Une larme glissa lentement sur sa joue pour atterrir sur la cicatrice de l'homme qu'elle aimait, bien sûr elle mentirait en disant qu'elle n'avait pas était heureuse en voyant son petit ami débarqué mais fallait-il vraiment qu'il se mette dans cet état ?

Une deuxième s'écrasa sur le visage de son capitaine, que devait-elle faire pour qu'il se réveille ? Elle pensa alors à un conte qu'elle adorait entendre quand elle était enfant, un conte que même Arlong acceptait de lui lire chaque soir s'il voulait qu'elle dorme, peut-être pouvait-il marcher ? Doucement elle baissa sa tête et tendrement elle posa ses lèvres sur celles légèrement blessées de l'élu de son cœur. Evidement le baisé magique ne marcha pas ! La navigatrice se prit la tête dans ses mains en faisant en sorte que ses sanglots ne s'entende pas, elle ne voulait pas que Chopper puisse l'entendre s'il entrait dans la pièce.

Nami sentit une légère caresse sur ses cheveux, elle releva la tête pour tomber sur les yeux ouverts de Luffy qui souriait de toutes ses dents :

-Salut.

-Salut, répondit-elle après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

-Comment tu vas toi ?

-Mieux que toi.

La navigatrice ne savait pas si elle devait rire, pleurer tellement elle était surprise : Luffy se souciait plus de son état que du siens !

-Tant mieux approche.

La jeune femme obtempéra et son petit ami lui emprisonna ses lèvres pour un long baisé de retrouvaille.

-NxxxxL-

Finalement Luffy se remit tellement vite qu'après une semaine à n'avoir fait que dormir en mangeant de la viande, il avait voulut explorer toute l'île avec Nami sur le dos ! Celle-ci plutôt heureuse que son petit ami soit guérit ne sut lui dire non et c'est donc ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent en haut d'une montagne avec un panier à pique-nique.

-Hey Nami pourquoi tu mets un tissu par terre ?

-C'est une nappe andouille !

-Et ?

La navigatrice soupira d'exaspération, bien sûr elle ne s'attendait pas à se que Luffy comprenne le concept d'une nappe mais il pouvait au moins faire semblant !

-Et ça sert à éviter qu'on se salisse ou à se retrouver envahit par les insectes !

-Dac'

Le brun en bon estomac sur pattes qu'il était commençait à sortir le festin que leur avait préparé leur cuistot adoré.

-Tu crois qu'on pourra recommencer ? demanda soudainement Luffy à sa petite amie.

-Recommencer ? demanda la navigatrice en lançant un regard d'incompréhension à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Bon, bien sûr je ne peux pas piqué de nourriture mais j'aime bien manger juste avec toi.

Nami rougit fortement sous l'aveu de son petit ami.

-Pas de problème on pourra le refaire autant de fois qu'on le veut, lui répondit-elle.

Le capitaine des Mugiwara s'approcha lentement de son amoureuse et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent avec tendresse. La rousse posa ses mains autours de la nuque de son amant, tandis que celui-ci les logea au creux des reins de sa belle. Finalement quand ils durent se séparer pour reprendre de l'air le brun nicha sa tête dans le cou de Nami et lui susurra :

-Je t'aime Nami.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Luffy, lui répondit-elle en essayant de contrôler les papillons qu'elle avait dans le ventre.

Luffy rigola et se laissa partir en arrière pour s'étaler sur la nappe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore pour que tu te marres comme ça idiot !? S'exclama la jeune femme avec un sourire.

-Rien je pensais juste à quelque chose Shishishi !

S'allongeant sur le ventre pour être à la hauteur de son amant la rouquine lui demanda :

-Et c'est quoi ?

-Quand on était séparés je me disais que ma vie était finit…

-Oh Luffy !

Nami posa un regard remplit de tendresse sur son capitaine, elle était vraiment touchée par ses mots puise qu'elle-même avait ressentit ça !

-Et finalement je me suis rendu compte que la vie recommence !

La rousse sourit en se disant que même si son brun était un peu simplet il avait tout de même une très belle vision de la vie, alors elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa pour lui prouver à quel point il avait raison.

Fin

Whaou je suis un peu ému d'avoir fini cette fic ! En tout cas merci de l'avoir suivit et encore désolé de l'attente.

Review ?


	8. Réponse aux reviews

Hello les gens ^^

Bon je sais que peut-être certains doivent se dire « Oh mon Dieu un nouveau chapitre ? » et bien désolé mais non (en fait je prépare une autre fic, mais chut ! C'est un secret), en fait il y a pas longtemps j'ai relu mes reviews, parce que ça fait toujours plaisir et beaucoup plaisir et vraiment trop de bien à mon égo (juste un peu hein) puis je me suis posée une terrible question « mais est-ce que j'ai répondu à ces personnes ? » et comme je suis Alzheimer je ne le sais plus, du coup j'y réponds maintenant (avec beaucoup de retard:/) et je m'excuse pour ça.

Pour Hysteres : Ah j'aime faire rire les gens (surtout quand c'est pas fait exprès) et en plus je t'imagine rire devant ton PC et un de tes parents en train de te choper en flag et de te regarder bizarrement (parce que moi ça m'arrive tout le temps) ^^

Pour Waw : Bon bah… voilà tu as eux la suite depuis déjà longtemps mais bon )

Pour Yachiru-chan : Et oui ! En même temps je pense que la raison de Luffy dans la vie, à part être le roi des pirates c'est d'être le plus idiot possible et en plus d'en faire profiter à l'humanité et de casser l'ambiance avec Nami, mais bon on ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir puisqu'il est trop mignon *.*

Pour meo1 : Mici è.è tu sais j'aime bien quand on me dit que ma fic est drôle… donc merci beaucoup.

Pour Fandelyraandlance : Merci moi aussi j'adore mon histoire et en plus je suis la modestie incarné.

Désolé aussi si tu n'aime pas trop le couple Zoro/Sanji, mais j'adore vraiment délirer avec eux, en plus comme à part un chapitre dédié pour les fans de yaoi on ne l'ais à pas trop vu, donc j'espère que c'est passé, puis l'histoire est quand même basé sur Luffy et Nami ^^

Pour lolipop62150 : Aaaah… j'aurai tellement voulu voir Zoro chanter ce rêve bleu ou Hakuna Matata ou encore Sentimentale malheureusement Zoro reste Zoro et un Zoro ne chantera jamais un Disney T.T Après de toi à moi je pense faire un petit bonus è.é mais bien sûr il voudra mettre l'algue en très bonne condition )

Pour Shakespeare : Et oui ! Et en plus il était censé chanter ! Je t'avoue avoir moi aussi imaginé la tête de tout l'équipage, dans le genre « Zoro et Nami !? » puis le temps que toute l'information remonte au cerveau « Zoro ET Sanji !? » et niveau sous-entendus j'ai vécu une semaine avec trois garçons de quatorze ans (c'était dure mais on en ressort plus forte ù.ù).

Pour Luffiee: Mici . j'adore le kawaii et c'est la première fois qu'on me dit que ma fic l'est *o* (je suis tellement fière d'avoir reçu cette review :') ) et je pense que comme tu as lui le chapitre suivant il est inutile de te dire que tes prières ont été exhaussé ^^

Pour Monkey : Contente que le yaoi t'es fait rire (en même temps j'adore toujours jouer avec leur relation) et je dois avouer que pour les lemons hétéro j'ai un peu de mal, beaucoup en fait surtout que pour moi, Luffy avoir une relation sexuelle avec quelqu'un et surtout devoir la prendre en main c'est très dur, ais j'espère bien m'améliorer ^^

Pour Plume-chan : Alors… d'abord ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas lu ma fic dès sa sortie, perso je ne lis que les fics finis parce que sinon l'attente devient insupportable… et moi aussi donc là-dessous tu es toute pardonné ^^ Ensuite je sais que le couple Robin/Sabo est totalement improbable, en fait je n'ais toujours pas compris si Sabo est mort ou s'il est , par un grand miracle, encore vivant , en plus je vois parfaitement Robin et Franky finirent ensemble, mais bon voilà j'avais la flemme de gérer un autre couple et puis son mariage est ce qui déclenche l'histoire d'amour de Zoro et Sanji, et comme honnêtement je voyais très mal Robin devenir la belle-mère de Luffy (vraiment super bizarre) j'ai choisi Sabo ! Ca et parce que Ace est mort ToT. Après… Mon Dieu les fautes ! Maintenant j'ose croire que ça va un peu mieux, après bien sûr c'est vrai que qu'en je croise celles que je fais j'ai la grande envie de me cacher sous terre (parce que je suis trop dans les extrêmes) et j'adore l'idée que tu me comprenne sur ce point, merci ! Et merci d'avoir suivit La vie recommence ^^

Pour yachiru-chan92: Merci de bien aimer La vie recommence ^^ perso j'ai trouvé ta review super kawaii (en fait c'est juste parce qu'elle est simple mais super efficace) ! .

Pour Milou : Bonjours, (effectivement ça se dit en premier mais comme je le fait pratiquement jamais…)

Merci beaucoup, pour tes félicitations et ton impatience non-dissimulée )

J'espère que le reste de la fic t'a plut

Et Voilà ^^

Pour Guest : Trois reviews !? *o*

Ohlala ! .

Par contre on n'est bien d'accord que « jjjeeddjfedfdeedfbvhjj,gffbhhn btghjnhhj » ne veux rien dire ? Ou alors c'est un message codé ou ton pc a eut un bug ? Parce que autant te dire que ta première review m'a super surprise, aussi si tu lis un jour ce message pitié répond à ma question ! Et merci ! Et pour tout t'avouer : oui je vais en faire une autre ^^ d'ailleurs le prologue est près mais je ne sais pas quand la poster mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps )

Pour la vague folle : D'abord j'adore ton pseudo, je n'y aurai jamais pensé personnellement mais je trouve qu'il en jette ! Ensuite je ne trouve pas que c'est à l'excès mais effectivement il y a des passages cochons et c'est même pour ça que j'ai mis le rating T, mais heureuse qu'elle t'ait quand même plu.

Pour Louha-chan : Merci de me dire que Luffy ressemble à Luffy (parfois c'est dur parce qu'il faut se mettre à son niveau u.u) et c'est vrai que j'ai adoré imaginé les membres de l'équipage, surtout Zoro et Robin d'ailleurs lui expliquer comment faire l'amour, puis soyons honnête, 10 ans ? Non c'est trop je dirais plutôt 7 ^^ Maintenant c'est moi qui rigole en t'imaginant rire parce que moi aussi ça m'arrive souvent, et généralement plus j'essais de me calmer moins je le fait, mais vois l'avantage, après tu auras toi aussi des abdos sans faire le moindre effort (à moins que ce ne soit déjà le cas), bref c'est ça la magie du fou rire )

Pour Namisaky : Wouh ! Bon je dois t'avouer que même si j'adore ce genre de review, malheureusement je ne vois pas quoi te répondre d'autre à part un grand merci, donc du coup je vais culpabiliser à mort pour ne rien avoir à te répondre d'autre.

Donc voilà merci beaucoup ^^

Pour lolo331 : Ah merci et merci ^^ Je sens déjà ma culpabilité grimpé pour ne rien trouver d'autre à te dire mais une chose et sûr :

Ta review ma rendu heureuse et en plus j'ai saoulé une amie pendant une heure avec ça )

Voilà voilà, j'ai répondu à toute mes reviews ^^

Je suis tellement fière de moi (même si ça n'a rien d'exceptionnelle)

Encore une fois je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews parce que je suis toujours émus de les lire (j'avoue que je suis très émotive, très, très) et de les relire super longtemps après. Certaines me font rire, d'autres me rendent simplement heureuse et quelque une me font douté de ma capacité intellectuelle ,je parle bien sûr du « jjjeeddjfedfdeedfbvhjj,gffbhhn btghjnhhj » de Guest, j'ai encore un doute, ou de la question de rating quand la vague folle m'a dit que a fic était cochonnes (j'ai vraiment eu un gros doute) mais sachez le quand je lis une review je suis toujours un peu plus heureuse qu'avant !

Je remercie aussi :

Ayaka Kurenai

Bonilia

CruxisRemnants

Eyder

Florette

NoussommesGod

Pek's-Sama

Plume-chan

Pour avoir suivit la vie recommence.

Et aussi :

Alexyae

Alice Kyubei LuNa

Emi-Sanji-OP

Luffiee

Monkey D. Carmen

Taila-san

fandelyraandlance

lolipop62150

phoenix8236

Pour avoir ajouté cette histoire en favori (c'est trop cool *o*)

Donc voilà c'est tous pour le moment ^^

Tchao 3


End file.
